Yo Quisiera Amarla
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Uni. Alt. - Te mereces que te ame como nadie podría hacerlo pero simplemente ella es la persona por la que late mi corazón, por la que respiro no sabes cuanto siento el no poder corresponderte sin embargo no me he alejado de ti porque necesito que estes a mi lado salvandome de cada noche que sueño con ella... No es un SasuKarin la personaje principal es Akasuna Aono...


**N/A**

**Espero les guste esta idea que andaba rodando en mi cabeza y se me ocurrio escuchando la canción del mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Sasuke no sufriria absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Resumen:**

_Te mereces que te ame como nadie podría hacerlo pero simplemente ella es la persona por la que late mi corazón, por la que respiro no sabes cuanto siento el no poder corresponderte sin embargo no me he alejado de ti porque necesito que estes a mi lado salvandome de cada noche que sueño con ella es por eso que no te he dajado ir y eso me hace sentir tan miserable porque sin darme cuenta o más bien haciendome el ciego no veo todo el dolor que te causo, yo quisiera amarla es lo que pienso cada noche pero simplemente ella me tiene perdidamente enamorado..._

* * *

**Yo Quisiera Amarla**

Doy media vuelta se ve tan hermosa como cada noche que la hago mía esperen ¿mía? eso es imposible porque cuando la tengo entre mis brazos pienso en otra, murmuro otro nombre al llegar al extasis pero ella no se da cuenta quiza porque no lo digo tan fuerte o quiza porque me ama tanto que no quiere irse de mi lado sin embargo pienso que el que la retiene aquí soy yo porque necesito de ella más que nunca para no acordarme de ti y de alguna manera soy la peor persona por hacerle eso a alguien como ella es lo que pienso, me levanto de la cama para ir a la ventana necesito aire siento que me ahogo en esta habitación pues aún puedo sentir tu perfume inundando mis sentidos, tomo un cigarrillo y lo enciendo no me importa que a la mujer que esta en mi cama no le gusten los vicios es algo que aprendí de ti y todo se me ha quedado grabado en la mente porque no puedo luchar contra ello, la chica se remueve en la cama buscando mi calor pero ¿para qué? si sabe que cada noche pienso en ti y mi calor desaparece porque solo tú puedes lograr encenderlo, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto te extraño, de cuanto te necesito a mi lado, he pensado últimamente en ti pues se acerca nuestro aniversario y eso solo logra aumentar el dolor pero es algo que necesito para no olvidarte, te necesito de nuevo pero es obvio que tú no regresaras porque estas con él, mi mejor amigo a quien no he visto en más de cinco años, lo odio aunque él no este enterado de ello, miro a la chica y me repito lo que ha rondado mi mente desde hace unos días - Yo quisiera amarla - murmuro para ver como esta se ha levantado para observarme así que volteo la vista para mirar el cielo y escuchar como esta se levanta para caminar a donde me encuentro - Entonces solo hazlo - niego con la cabeza es algo que no puedo hacer porque aún te llevo en mi piel y no creo tener el valor para hacerte desaparecer - No puedo - de sus mejillas resbalan lágrimas que he causado nuevamente pero no puedo abrazarla ni siquiera pensar en consolarla simplemente no puedo, me siento tan miserable, la veo tomar el cigarrillo es entonces cuando abro los ojos pero ¿qué hace? no quiero que ella sea como tú es por eso que mi mano ha tirado el cigarrillo al piso para ver como esta me mira absorta por la situación - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - me pregunta bastante enojada - No fumes - es lo único que sale de mis labios para caminar a la cama cuando escucho un sollozo - ¿Por qué? ¿Te acordaras de ella? Claro se me olvidaba que ella era una persona que fumaba casi dos cajetillas diarias, ¿por qué te empeñas en recordarla? te haces daño y me lo haces a mí, ella tiene una vida lejos de ti, no le importo dejarte así, ¿por qué no puedes olvidarla? solo intentalo por favor, es lo único que te pido, solo hazlo por ti, por mi, solo intentalo - me dice llorando pero de mi boca solo sale una carcajada - ¿Por ti? No, no la olvidare ni por mi, ni por ti y es algo que debes tener claro no hay ninguna razón para olvidarla, si quieres puedes irte y dejarme solo porque hasta tú te engañas, cada noche que estas aquí escuchas de mis labios su nombre cuando te hago el amoi así estas aquí, no pienso olvidarla y que te quede claro - de sus ojos can lágrimas pero no les doy importancia solo me acuesto en la cama esperando que ella haga lo mismo pero solo escucho la puerta cerrandose con una furia tremenda sonrió esa mujer es tonta dice que me ama pero no soporta mis palabras - Yo quisiera amarla - digo nuevamente porque es lo que deseo aunque ahora no se si volvere a verla una parte de mi espera que no vuelva pero la otra grita que la quiere de vuelta.

Despierto cuando el sol ha dado en mi cara me levanto para ir al baño y darme una ducha después de todo necesito trabajar aunque para mi suerte soy socio de tu esposo pero bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer?, salgo para vestirme y tomar mis llaves pero me detengo en el buzón hay demasiadas cartas, extraigo una al azar y me encuentro con una de tu familia bueno de ti y de Naruto esta anuncia la llegada de su segundo bebé y soy invitado, como adoro las buenas noticias por la mañana, abordo el auto y las aviento en el asiento trasero, arranco para dirigirme a la oficina, veo las calles aún estan desiertas pero bueno no es para menos aún es temprano, estaciono el auto en el lugar de siempre y reparo en el tuyo una sonrisa se instala en mis labios camino de prisa al elevador pues aún no llega tu esposo, camino directo a la oficina para encontrarte a ti estas hermosa como siempre, me miras con una sonrisa en los labios y mi vista viaja a tus ojos del color de la luna hermosos como siempre, camino directo a ti para detenerme y tomarte de la mano - Buen día Sasuke-san - odio que agregues el "san" pero bueno no quiero cambiarte así como eres me gustas - Hinata - murmuro tu nombre para acercarme a tus labios pero me frenas poniendome las manos en el pecho provocando que te mire con el ceño fruncido ¿por qué no dejas que me acerque? - Basta Sasuke no hagas esto, soy la esposa de tu amigo no hagas esto yo ya no siento nada por ti - esas últimas palabras han perforado mi corazón no deseaba escucharlas no de ti, no me contengo y te beso saboreando tus labios una última vez, tratas de quitarte pero te sujeto de las manos para profundizar el beso noto que te vas entregando a este y mis manos viajan a tu cintura para acercarte a mi, me separo de ti por falta de aire - Solo uno más - pero esta vez me abofeteas mientras veo las lágrimas correr por tus mejillas es entonces cuando me siento la peor escoria por hacerte llorar - Sasuke tienes que parar esto yo ya no te quiero, haz tu vida y dejame hacer la mía - suplicas, sin pensarlo salgo de tu oficina para bajar hasta el estacionamiento y abordar mi auto no quiero verte, me haces daño pero sin embargo deseo verte de nuevo, es un círculo vicioso y no puedo evitarlo, me siento una basura por hacerte llorar, por siempre obligarte a besarme pero ¿cómo quieres que te olvide? y ¿qué ya no sienta lo mismo por ti? eso es imposible eres la persona más importante para mi y no quiero que sea de otra manera, no deseo que sea de otra forma de eso si estoy bastante seguro, me paso el alto no me importa si me sigue la policía necesito un trago ahora más que nunca lo necesito aunque prometi no beber más pero lo necesito desesperadamente para olvidarte, para quitarme el sabor de tus labios en mi boca, para olvidarte cuanto antes de esa manera ya no te hare daño, de esa manera quiza podre continuar, quiza solo quiza pueda ser feliz pero ¿con quién? si la unica persona que estaba conmigo se ha ido por mis estupideces, me ha dejado como siempre quize aunque no siento la paz esperada en cambio siento vacío mi pecho al saber que ella no estara más conmigo, me paso otro alto necesito un trago es lo único que pienso, me paso otro alto cuando escucho el claxón de un auto volteo la vista a la derecha y me encuentro con una camioneta que se impacta en el costado de mi auto haciendolo trizas para posteriormete mandarlo a volar haciendo que de vueltas, veo todo negro y después nada.

Me siento mal, poco a poco abro los ojos para ver el techo blanco no recuerdo nada, escucho el ruido de un aparato lo busco con la vista para encontrarme con una intravenosa y un respirador, siento todo mi cuerpo en orden, volteo la mirada hacía la derecha para encontrarme con un cuerpo dormido en el sillón, trato de levantarme para ver quien es pero este se mueve volteandose para encontrarme con la pelirroja que se fue de mi departamento furiosa, sonrió levemente porque de alguna manera me hace feliz verla preocupada por mi - Despertaste - escucho su suave voz para ver como se levanta y camina hacía mi entonces reparo en que ha llorado pero no solo eso su mano izquierda esta vendada y tiene lastimado el labio quiero preguntarle que le ha sucedido pero en ese momento se abre la puerta y te veo, la felicidad me invade al ver como me abrazas y lloras por mi pero reparo en la presencia de mi amigo entonces la felicidad disminuye - Me preocupaste - murmuras para besar mi mejilla, miro a la pelirroja que me sonríe aunque no como lo hace siempre - Te visitare después seguro quieres estar con ellos - sale casi corriendo de la estancia dejandome con los dos que me preguntan que sucedio y otras cosas que a penas puedo responder - El doctor dice que podras irte en una semana gracias al cielo el accidente solo provoco que se te abriera la ceja y te lastimaras el brazo derecho - escuchar esas palabras me ha tranquilizado pues por un momento pense que me había sucedido algo peor, se van casi al atardecer y no recibo más visitas, al dormir viene a mi mente la imagen de la pelirroja y siento que algo se remueve en mi interior ¿qué le sucedio? bueno ya podre preguntarselo después cuando me visite, sueño con ella lo que es bastante extraño porque siempre sueño contigo, esta recostada a mi lado lo que provoca una sonrisa en mis labios, mi mano acaricia su cabello y su mejilla cuidando no despertarla entonces de mis labios salen de nuevo esas palabras - Yo quisiera amarla - pero ¿para qué? si se que solo le hago daño pues aun te amo o quiza es que no puedo olvidarte porque me aferro a que aún vas a regresar cuando esperas el segundo hjo de él, tengo 21 años y vivo cuando teníamos 17 pues fue en ese tiempo cuando eras algo de mi, sin embargo ahora no lo eres y tengo que entenderlo cuanto antes o de lo contrario no podre seguir adelante, me acomodo en la cama y entonces pienso que ella me ha dado todo pues siempre ha estado conmigo desde la preparatoria ayudandome a superar lo que has causado en mi, incluso estuvo cuando tu me dejaste esa fue la primera vez que me acoste con ella le quite su virginidad sin ningun miramiento pues solo pensaba en ti y ella no me reclamo entonces supe que ella estaba enamorada de mi, cada noche que la veía terminabamos en la cama pero nunca la veía a ella si no a ti gritando mi nombre y suplicando por más pero no eras tú era ella y nunca repare en eso, ella me ha dado el paraíso pero tú en tu infierno me has enamorado y no puedo evitarlo.

Escucho ruido fuera supongo que es de mañana entonces se abre la puerta y la puedo ver se ve un poco mejor con cuidado se acerca a mi para mostrarme una sonrisa - ¿Qué te paso? - le pregunto sobresaltandola para que ría suavemente - Nada y no debes preocuparte por mi, por cierto escuche que ellos dos discutían así que supongo que lo lograste ella todavía te quiere - esto último lo dice bajando la vista pero a mi me ha sorprendido ¿lo logre? pero ¿por qué mi corazón no salta de gusto? ¿es qué no siento la felicidad que esperaba sentir? - No has respondido mi pregunta - necesito saber que le sucedio pero ella solo mira a la puerta - Nada, vine a despedirme me ire a vivir con una amiga lejos de aquí así que podras ser feliz con ella - me dice sonando un poco triste más bien totalmente triste - ¿Tus padres no quieren que vivas con ellos? - niega con la cabeza para sonreirme - Me he peleado con ellos - dice para sonreirme pero esa excusa no me convence del todo - ¿Por eso te vas de tu casa? - asiente para caminar a la puerta y morderse el labio - Si pero no pasa nada estoy bien y ahora tú estaras con ella así ambos somos felices - dice viendo la puerta causando un suspiro de mi parte - Quiero saber ¿por qué estas así? - me levanto con cuidado para señalar los golpes que tiene haciendo que se recargue en la puerta para bajar la vista - Estoy embarazada y antes de que digas algo es tuyo pero tranquilo no espero que te hagas cargo, ella te quiere y tú a ella yo salgo sobrando, pienso tener al bebé es por eso que ellos me corrieron bueno de hecho mi padre me hizo este pero estoy bien, me ire y te dejare para que seas feliz con ella - de sus mejillas caen lágrimas pero mi cerebro no responde ¿un hijo? y es mío, me llevo las manos a la cara no se que decir esto no lo esperaba - Aono yo no... - no puedo terminar cuando escucho un sollozo de su parte entonces me doy cuenta de que esta abrazada a sus rodillas como hace mucho no lo veía en ella - Sé que no me amas, la amas a ella y te juro que estaba preparada para escucharlo pero después de todo te amo tanto para esucharlo, no te preocupes me ire hoy y tu podras ser feliz - me dice escondiendo su cabeza, grito internamente esto no puede estar sucediendome a mi - Perdón - esas palabras salen de mi boca causando que ella me mire con los ojos abiertos - No te preocupes no tienes porque pedir perdón yo lo entiendo - se levanta para secarse las lágrimas y abrir la puerta - Aono espera yo... - voltea para sonreirme - Solo se feliz ¿vale? - abre la puerta para salir dejandome con la palabra en la boca, maldita mujer ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar, me levanto con un poco de dificultad busco en el pequeño closet ropa encuentro un pantalón es lo único que tomo para salir por la puerta, las enfermeras me ven pero obvio no ven que soy paciente odio ser el centro de atención solo porque soy demasiado guapo a veces odio esto, bajo por las escaleras buscandola con la vista, la veo en recepción desde aquí noto que esta llorando - Maldita tonta - bajo de prisa las escaleras cuando la veo salir, paso por la recepcionista que respara en que soy paciente entonces la escucho llamar a seguirdad, genial ¿algo peor puede pasar?, salgo por las puertas y la veo a unos pasos de mi.

- Hey - la llamo haciendo que se detenga y me vea absorta - Sasuke - dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio para acercarme a ella - Escucha porque solo lo voy a decir una vez - asiente con la cabeza así que me acerco pero ella retrocede una vena aparece en mi ojo izquierdo - No se que demonios siento por ti pero últimamente lo único que se repite en mi mente es "yo quisiera amarla" y no miento, dices que esperas un hijo mío, que vas a dejar que sea feliz ¿qué clase de mujer hace eso? - le pregunto, veo a varias personas viendo la escena como odio ser el centro de atención - Solo quiero que seas feliz - me responde mordiendose el labio me acerco pero retrocede no me contengo y la tomo de la mano para que se detenga - ¿Feliz? No puedo serlo porque ella no me ama me lo dejo en claro entonces pense que últimamente cuando te veía dormir murmuraba esas palabras mientras acariciaba tu mejilla y caía en cuenta de que puedo amarte pero no quize porque me aferraba a Hinata y ahora vienes y dices que vas a tener un hijo mío pero que me vas a dejar ser feliz, siquiera me preguntas que sentía o que pensaba - mis manos van a su cabello y lo acaricio, sonrió al ver que sus ojos estan absortos ante mis palabras, algunas mujeres del público suspiran y me comen con los ojos - ¿Quieres qué este contigo? - por fin lo dijo, por un momento pense que sería yo quien tendría que pedirselo y eso no se vería bien en un Uchiha por supuesto que no - Los Uchiha somos bastantes posesivos y lo sabes así que más te vale que no mires a otro - de sus ojos caen lágrimas que limpio de inmediato para abrazarla y acercarme a su oído - Yo quisiera amarla - suelta una pequeña risa para verme a los ojos - Solo hazlo - asiento para besarla suavemente aunque muchos nos esten viendo pero bueno eso no importa no ahora. Los siguientes días pasaron rápido no recibi tu visita como habías dicho pues estabas bastante ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta a la que no asisti porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciendole el amor a mi mujer si ahora no es sexo es diferente porque poco a poco la voy amando, no te olvidare rápido y ella lo sabe pero me esfuerzo porque sea así para pasar más tiempos felices al lado de mi mujer, si mi mujer porque lleva el anillo de los Uchiha y la verdad es que se le ve estupendo, sé que algun día podre decirle que la amo y espero ese día no este lejos porque deseo ver la cara que pondra es lo que más anhelo, hace un tiempo pense que no podría amar a alguien que no fuera tú pero hoy me doy cuenta de que puedo amar a otra y no pensar más en ti, espero seas feliz de verdad que lo espero porque eres una buena persona y mereces lo mejor, por mi parte lucho por amar a una mujer que es una esplendida persona pues siempre prepara la comida la cual sabe deliciosa además siempre al llegar del trabajo me espera con un baño caliente y la pancita que se le nota la hace lucir increíble ella es mi mujer así como tú eres de Naruto, hoy ya no murmuro "yo quisiera amarla" porque me ha dado suficientes razones para amarla aunque sea un poco pero estoy seguro que en más tiempo la amare inmensamente, ella me dado el paraíso con cada beso, cada noche a mi lado y creeme no lo cambiaría por estar en tu infierno ese que hace mucho añoraba, hoy ya no pienso en ti cuando formo uno con ella no ahora solo puedo murmurar su nombre, la beso a ella y no a ti, ya no eres tú es ella y no tienes idea de cuanto soy feliz así.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot que ha hecho que tenga sentimientos encontrados por ciertas circunstancias en mi vida que hace un tiempo pasaron.**


End file.
